


The Rescue

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, TW: Nightmares, tw: anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Assassins have taken you and Shay goes after you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

                Shay ran across the rooftops at a faster pace than he normally would. He hadn’t stopped ever since he found your room in disarray and completely sacked: broken furniture, shattered glass and bloodstains littered the place. He grabbed the hook and shot across the street, staggering slightly as he abruptly landed on his feet before slowing down and walking towards the edge of the rooftop. His breathing was still somewhat erratic as he tried to focus on finding all of the Assassins that could possibly be lurking around and hiding, waiting for him to be close enough for them to strike.

                Two of them on a rooftop building nearby, one in a bush by a stack of barrels, and then, he saw you in the open courtyard…

                The gang leader was standing right by you, screaming into the air for Shay to make his appearance, for him to save “his woman”. Fresh tears had been streaming down your face as you looked away, trying to keep yourself from crying. The rope bounding your wrists together had been digging into your skin. Dried blood began to incrust your arms and the thick ropes. You had a black eye and a busted lip and several bruises up and down your arms. Your outfit had been torn in several places.

                That was all he had to see for his blood to boil over again.

                The gang leader grabbed your hair roughly and laughed loudly. You whimpered and closed your eyes. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing more of your tears. “Do you see this, Assassin Hunter?!” he screamed loudly. “Your woman is paying for your sins! I will take great pleasure in killing her myself, for all of the brothers and sisters we have lost!” His hidden blade shot out and pressed against the sensitive skin of your neck. You swallowed roughly, trying not to cry out. Your breathing was harsh as your hands bawled up into fists. “I KNOW YOU’RE HERE, CORMAC!”

                The gang leader’s screaming broke you. The sobbing came over you and you couldn’t make yourself stop no matter how much you wanted to.

                An explosion erupted from the Southwestern corner of the courtyard. You saw a large number of Assassins rush towards the thick cloud of smoke. You held your breath.

                Screams and shouting could be heard. You swallowed hard and looked up at the gang leader’s face, seeing the panic and fear that froze his face. The sickening tearing of flesh and crunching of bones was becoming louder as more voices died out. And then a thick and deafening wave of silence washed over the entire area.

                Your eyes began to water again as you began to think the worst had happened, that Shay…

                The gang leader kept his eyes on the slowly clearing smoke, narrowing them at the sound of slow and heavy footsteps heading towards you. Your eyes widened as you felt your heart stop.

                Shay slowly emerged from the smoke, keeping his eyes on the gang leader. His dagger and sword were thickly coated in blood that dripped down onto the ground beside him. He was almost entirely covered in blood splats, having a few small ones on his face as well. You suddenly realized why the Assassins were absolutely terrified of him at that moment.

                “Let ‘er go,” he spoke in a low voice, one you had never heard him use before. The Assassin’s grip on your hair tightened. “She has nothing to do with this.”     

                The gang leader scoffed. “And why should I show her mercy when you _slaughtered_ my brothers and sisters in cold blood?!”

                The look on Shay’s face darkened. “I won’t say it again.”

                The Assassin looked down at you and then threw you down onto the ground, scoffing. “If it’s a fight you’re looking for, Cormac,” he squared off with the Templar and drew his sword. “Then I’ll be happy to oblige!”

                Blades clashed loudly. You pushed yourself off of the ground to the best of your ability and watched as Shay fought the gang leader. You saw the gang leader’s fatal mistake: he took a step in the wrong way, and that was all Shay needed in order for his blade to sink into the Assassin’s chest, followed by a dagger to the throat. Shay ripped them out with brutal force and the dead Assassin fell to the ground, blood fanning out around him.

                Shay sheathed his blades and then looked at you. Tears began watering your eyes as you stared helplessly. “Shay…” his name left your lips in a raspy and tired voice. He immediately rushed over towards you and flicked his wrist. His hidden blade came out and sliced through the ropes. You immediately wrapped your arms around him and let yourself finally cry. He pulled you close to him. The smell of gunpowder and sweat and blood made your head spin, but you didn’t care. Shay had come for you.

                He pulled back and cupped your face in both of his hands, thumb brushing away the tears from one of your eyes. “I’m so sorry, Love,” he spoke breathlessly. You closed your eyes and wrapped your hands around his, trying to calm yourself down as your breath came out in ragged breaths and the tears continued to flow. Shay pulled you into his arms again and buried his face into your hair. “I came as soon as I could.”

                You sobbed louder now, burying your face into the crook of his neck, fisting your hands around the leather material of his collar. You felt him stand up, securely wrapping his arms around you. “We’re going home,” you heard him murmur. Well on your way to his mansion, you fell asleep in his arms.

 

               


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare and Shay in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for bad dreams and anxiety attacks I guess?

                They kept closing in on you, the Assassins. You tried to run, but they were always within an arm’s length away from you. Your throat had gone numb from screaming and yelling, and you tried to fight back when they grabbed you in their bruising grips.

                _“SHAY!”_ you shrieked. A fist collided with your face and made your world spin. _“SHAY HELP—HELP ME!”_ you screamed again as your vision darkened. You tried to fight back, they wouldn’t let up. Their hands wouldn’t let you go. _“LET ME GO—SHAY!”_

                A hidden blade inched ever closer towards your throat. You struggled in their grasp, but it was useless. The blade slit your throat. You died.

                A scream left your throat as you woke up and sat up in bed. Your chest burned as your eyes stung profusely. You clutched the nightgown that was clinging to your sweat-clad skin pursed your lips. A sob tore through the air as you hunched over. It was all too vivid for a dream, _too vivid_.

                “Love?” Shay’s groggy voice tore through the sound of your erratic breathing. You looked at him, startled and ready to jump at the smallest of touches. The moonlight peered in through the nearby window and gave the atmosphere a sort of haunting glow. His hair was somewhat unkempt and a few stray strands were in his face. His tired eyes slowly opened and his face fell when his vision cleared. “Love, what’s wrong?”

                You pursed your lips and shook your head, trying to stop the crying. He scooted ever so slightly closer towards you and mumbled your name with a gentle voice. He swallowed heavily and grazed a knuckle against your damp cheek. Hesitantly, you looked at him, still shaking. The look in his eyes was all too knowing, but he asked regardless. “Bad dream?”

                Vigorously, you nodded your head and another sob broke out of your mouth. He wasted no time pulling you into his chest and wrapping his arms around you. “Shhhhh, it’s alright, Love. Just a bad dream.” His bare chest was warm and made your head spin as it enveloped you.  Your labored breathing was loud and erratic.

                “Too real,” the words repeatedly dripped from your mouth. “It was too real, Shay. Too real…”

                “I know, I know.” Lisbon still haunted his dreams. He could still hear their screams when he was alone sometimes. “I’m right here, (Y/N),” he kept his lips at your temple, rocking you slowly back and forth.

                It felt like forever, but your breathing began to grow sluggish. Your head spun as he leaned back to look at you. He cupped your face with one hand and a small smile played at the edges of his mouth. “I’m so sorry, Shay. I’m so sorry…” He ignored you and pressed his lips to your forehead, letting them linger there.

                “There’s nothing for you to apologize for,” he spoke gently. The look in his eyes when they met yours left no room for argument. Everything was hazy and you felt no need to argue with him. “I love you,” he spoke up again, louder this time.  “You here me?”

                You laughed lightly and nodded your head, the last of your tears falling out and trailing down the sides of your face. Shay’s hand came up to brush them away. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours lightly, a feathery touch that was almost not there. You closed your eyes and leaned into him, letting him pull you back down to the bed and wrap his arms around you.

                “Thank you, Shay,” you mumbled sleepily. You yawned deeply and suddenly your eyes felt heavy. You felt him place a small kiss at the top of your head in answer.

                “Get some sleep, Darling.” He spoke up.

                You fell asleep almost immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought? c:

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think? c:


End file.
